1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a content processing apparatus, a server, an information providing method of a server, and an information providing system, and for example, to a content processing apparatus, a content processing method, a server, an information providing method of a server, and an information providing system which are capable of accurately recognizing content using different types of characteristic information.
2. Description of Related Art
As user needs become more diverse, a source of broadcast content or multimedia content have become more diverse from a single source based on public TV to various sources such as cable, Internet Protocol TV (IPTV), etc. In addition, sources which provide information on customized advertisement, program recommendation, etc. have been introduced.
It is necessary to provide such information on customized advertisement, program recommendation, etc. to be suitable for a scene being output. For example, it is most effective when an advertisement message regarding a particular product is together displayed when a scene where the product is exposed is displayed. Accordingly, a technique of recognizing an image currently displayed is required by a display apparatus.
For this purpose, a technique of recognizing an image by extracting characteristic data from an image being output and comparing the extracted characteristic data with pre-stored data has been introduced. However, in the related-art content recognition technique, different contents include the same scene and thus, when the same characteristic information is extracted, each piece of content could not be distinguished from each other.